Various aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to mainframe systems and specifically to the technological field of analyzing results of jobs run on a mainframe system.
In a mainframe system, multiple users can time-share the processing time of the system. For example, a user may use a TPX (terminal productivity executive) emulator to log onto the mainframe system and submit a job (i.e., a script) for execution. That job is then placed in a queue while other jobs are being processed. When the mainframe system completes the other jobs in the queue that were entered before the job, then the job is processed. When the job is completed, any outputs generated by the job are placed in an output queue for printing (storage in memory), and the job is appended to a list of completed jobs.
In some instances, a job may include a NOTIFY command that sends a notification to a user that the job has completed. Once the notification is received, the user can log onto the mainframe system through the TPX emulator to view the outputs created during execution of the job.